Known devices for preparing pocket joints in wooden workpieces include complex specialized equipment that is expensive to acquire and maintain and attachments for complex pieces of equipment such as a drill press. Also, known devices allow a spacing between the drill bit guide and the workpiece that in turn allows the bit to flex or "walk" which causes erratic cutting and damage to the bit.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved holding fixture for drilling pocket joints.